In two dimensional (2-D) virtual games, each player's device is provided a gamespace for rendering and display of a 2-D landscape. In some instances, the device may present only a portion of the 2-D landscape to a player, and reveal other portions to the player as the game progresses until the entire 2-D landscape is displayed on the device. Alternatively, virtual worlds allow multiple players to interact with each other in a three dimensional (3-D) gamespace. In this regard, each of the players see individualized perspective views of the gamespace, with each view rendered from a different perspective.